


Questão de Centímetro

by juliacalasans



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Height Differences, Humor, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: Do Kyungsoo e as peripécias de ser um cara baixinho namorando um poste de dois metros chamado Park Chanyeol.





	Questão de Centímetro

 

A vida era difícil, isso não era novidade para ninguém, mas às vezes, em raros momentos que não eram tão raros assim, Kyungsoo costumava pensar que seu sofrimento tinha um caráter especial. Única explicação para o fato de que terminara tendo Byun Baekhyun como colega de escritório, Oh Sehun como companheiro de apartamento e Park Chanyeol como namorado — pai, filho e espírito santo, a própria trindade do azar.

Não era que tivesse nada contra nenhum dos três. Baekhyun era um cara agradável quando não estava gritando, cantando, fazendo gracinhas, dançando no meio do escritório ou dando trabalho, Sehun era uma ótima companhia quando decidia passar o final de semana fora na casa do namorado mais velho, Joonmyun, ao invés de ficar enchendo o saco para Kyungsoo cozinhar e Chanyeol, bem, não o pedira em namoro à toa. O único pequeno problema era a altura de Kyungsoo — realmente pequena — em relação à altura do namorado.

Se tinha uma coisa que detestava com todas as forças era ser zoado por não ter conseguido ultrapassar os malditos um metro e setenta. Era uma sina pessoal, uma que ele gostava de dizer que tinha superado, mas que voltava a cutucá-lo sempre que alguém tocava no assunto — o que, diante das péssimas amizades que ele tinha cultivado, acontecia com mais freqüência do que achava aceitável. Não querendo dizer que ele detestava quando Baekhyun chamava-os de casal escadinha, mas já dizendo exatamente que odiava quando Baekhyun os chamava assim, Kyungsoo não conseguia deixar de se sentir complexado com aquilo, e Chanyeol, com toda a delicadeza nenhuma presente nos quilômetros de membros, só se atrapalhava ao tentar ajudar.

Uma odisséia que Kyungsoo só conseguia resolver de um jeito — um que descobrira na pura coincidência, fazia algum tempo, durante um dos primeiros encontros entre ambos.

 

>><<

 

Terceiro encontro com Park Chanyeol, o guitarrista gracinha que tocava no barzinho de Jongdae, um ex-colega de faculdade que tinha jogado toda a formação para o alto por motivos de por que sim, e Kyungsoo não entendia porque continuava a se sentir nervoso. Estava totalmente na de Chanyeol que, por sua vez, carecia de qualquer sutileza ao demonstrar que estava totalmente na sua também — já tinham saído, comido juntos, rido um bocado, trocado umas conversas bem inúteis só para terem desculpa para ficarem olhando um para a cara do outro e todas aquelas baboseiras de início de namoro. Só faltavam o tão famigerado beijo e aquela fodinha marota onde Kyungsoo esperava poder comer Chanyeol de todos os jeitos que ele não — definitivamente não — tinha imaginado em suas punhetas.

Claro que ele se contentaria com um boquetezinho. Não era exigente.  E definitivamente não entendia porque estava nervoso. Não tinha motivo para estar nervoso — não tinha.

Ou talvez tivesse. Aquele era o primeiro encontro que não seria feito em um lugar público e sim na casa de Chanyeol, que tinha prometido aprender a cozinhar alguma coisa para que Kyungsoo pudesse comer, apesar de todos os protestos de que não era necessário. Ele sabia muito bem que estava tão afundado na merda que comeria até miojo se isso significasse um tempinho em companhia de Chanyeol, mas se sentia lisonjeado que o outro, a encarnação do desastre, estivesse tentando fazer algo comestível só para ele.

E, claro, havia o pequeníssimo detalhe de que Kyungsoo pretendia pedi-lo em namoro naquela noite. Coisa pequena, insignificante. Nada para se preocupar. Nada mesmo. Se dissessem que ele estava tremendo ao pegar as chaves para trancar a porta de casa e ir pegar o ônibus, com certeza era intriga da oposição, porque se existia uma coisa que Kyungsoo não estava, definitivamente não, que isso, era em pânico. E se o coração dele parou ao encontrar Chanyeol esperando-o no ponto de descida, um sorrisinho no rosto e os cabelos espalhados para todos os lados em cima da cabeça, só podia ser problema de coração. Bem que os Do tinham histórico de infartos na família; talvez Kyungsoo devesse logo procurar um médico.

— Olá — disse Chanyeol, sorrindo. — Teve alguma dificuldade para chegar?

— Não. Tranquilo — respondeu, ficando na ponta dos pés para beijar Chanyeol da bochecha e sendo contemplado com um vácuo do tipo colossal; o outro, ignorante de sua intenção, virou-se para encarar a rua, e diante da diferença de altura entre eles, Kyungsoo não conseguia alcançá-lo sem que o outro se inclinasse um pouquinho para ajudar. Voltou à postura normal e tentou não fazer cara feia. — Vamos, então?

— Ah, sim, claro. Vamos sim.

Chanyeol estendeu-lhe a mão, a qual Kyungsoo aceitou de pronto, e foi necessário apenas meio quarteirão que ficasse claro que aquilo não ia funcionar; onde um tinha braço demais, o outro tinha de menos, e a posição entre as mãos forçava Kyungsoo a erguer um pouco o ombro para manter a estabilidade. Logo, sentia incômodo e teve que desunir as mãos, tentando disfarçar o fato ao colar-se em Chanyeol, o que logo se revelou ser improdutivo também; a ideia era abraçá-lo pela cintura, mas o máximo que ele conseguia alcançar com conforto para abraçá-lo era seu quadril e as pernas de ambos tropeçavam uma na outra com o desenrolar dos passos.

Na altura em que chegaram na casa de Chanyeol, ambos andavam a um palmo de distância um do outro e Kyungsoo se esforçava para não ficar puto. Não era culpa de Chanyeol ter comido fermento quando era criança ou não ter sabido a hora de parar de crescer. Não era.

— Fica à vontade — disse o mais alto, coçando a nuca, parecendo um pouco sem jeito. — Eu... Vou terminar de fazer a comida para você.

— Vou te ajudar. Eu que não vou deixar você trabalhar sozinho quando posso te fazer companhia.

— O que eu fiz para merecer você, hein?

— Nasceu e abençoou esse mundo com a sua presença, neném.

Chanyeol riu, escondendo a cara nas mãos de vergonha, e Kyungsoo sentiu um pouco da raiva ir embora. Aquela noite tinha tudo para dar certo, era só ele não foder com tudo. Simples.

Só que não.

Ambos começaram a trabalhar juntos para que o que o prato que Chanyeol planejara ficasse pronto e enquanto não havia motivo nenhum para qualquer conflito ocorrer, Kyungsoo se percebeu ficando cada vez mais e mais puto. Chanyeol morava sozinho e todas as coisas tinham sido posicionadas para o conforto dele, o que, em palavras bem simples, significava que não havia nada ali que Kyungsoo conseguisse alcançar por contra própria; foi obrigado a arrastar um banquinho pela cozinha para pegar todos os ingredientes necessários. O que era ruim, bastante ruim, mas não ruim o suficiente; Chanyeol, aquela dama da graciosidade, não tinha o menor controle dos próprios membros e esbarrou a mão na cara de Kyungsoo pelo menos umas três vezes até a altura em que o prato finalmente fosse colocado no forno.

Chanyeol, todo encolhido, parecia estar querendo diminuir de tamanho até sumir, enquanto Kyungsoo, cara escondida na mão, se perguntava se, afinal de contas, valia a pena pedir aquela criatura em namoro no fim das contas. Se estava rolando aquele sofrimento todo para beijá-lo, imagina as outras coisas?

— Por que é que você tem que ser tão alto, neném? — suspirou, cruzando os braços para encarar Chanyeol do outro lado da cozinha.

— Oxe, Soo — respondeu Chanyeol, bagunçando os cabelos, antes de atravessar a cozinha para envolver Kyungsoo em seus braços. — Eu não sei. É de família, eu acho. E eu ainda sou muito, muito desastrado... Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa. Não queria estragar tudo. — Os braços apertaram-no com ainda mais força. — Eu fico nervoso perto de você e fico todo sem jeito e–

Ah, sim. Era por isso que queria pedi-lo em namoro: Chanyeol nunca falhava em ser a pessoa mais adorável do mundo. Kyungsoo, ficando na ponta dos pés, içou o pescoço do outro para baixo para beijá-lo pela primeira vez, apreciando o jeito como ele imediatamente amoleceu seu aperto. À medida que intensificou o beijo, investindo mais agressivamente contra a boca do outro, sentiu-o derretendo em seus braços, o peso do corpo dele pendendo todo em cima do seu, forçando-o a dobrar a coluna para que não separassem as bocas.

Mordeu o lábio inferior de Chanyeol, recebendo em resposta um choramingo, e puxou o cabelo dele entre os dedos, sem muita força, surpreendendo-se ao vê-lo jogar a cabeça para trás, soltando um gemido baixo e longo. Tomado por uma ideia súbita, surgida no calor da excitação, segurou Chanyeol pelos ombros e o virou para poder empurrá-lo contra a parede, o baque da pancada insignificante frente ao gemidinho abafado que o mais alto soltou quando Kyungsoo o beijou com tudo, apertando onde as mãos conseguiam alcançar.

Quando se separaram, Chanyeol tinha praticamente derretido pela parede e ambos estavam da mesma altura. O olhar de Kyungsoo queimava e ele deu uma risadinha constrangida, antes de dizer, a voz fininha:

— Agora a gente está da mesma altura, Soo...

Vale dizer que a tal da lasanha que tinham preparado quase queimou enquanto Kyungsoo se preocupava em prensar Chanyeol contra a parede mais e mais vezes apenas para ouvi-lo gemer. E que, no final da noite, criou finalmente coragem para pedi-lo em namoro, recebendo em resposta um sorriso, um Chanyeol encolhidinho e as palavras que ele fez questão de guardar na memória:

— Se você me prensar na cama igual tu me prensou na parede, Soo, eu posso ser qualquer coisa que você quiser, é só você pedir...

Bem, Kyungsoo pediu algumas outras coisas. Mas isso é papo para outra hora.

 

>><<

 

E assim, quando Baekhyun vinha encher o raio da paciência com aquele papinho de chamá-los de casal escadinha, às vezes Kyungsoo se irritava, mas tinha vezes em que ele revidava também:

— Se você ver o Chanyeol daquele jeito, todo grandão e tal, não imagina o neném que ele é na cama, Baek. Não fique com inveja. Eu posso dominar você também, se você quiser.

— Eu não sei o que você está querendo dizer.

— Cê quer que eu te prense na parede também para você sentir o poder de ser um nanico?

— Não acredito que você disse isso.

— Vai confirmar com o Chanyeol, então. Palavras dele, não minhas.

— Nossa, Kyungsoo, você é desprezível.

— Você precisa ver o jeitinho que ele geme...

E então ele apanhava, ganhava uma semana de sossego e o ciclo recomeçava, por que Kyungsoo nunca deixaria de ser baixinho demais para o próprio bem, assim como Baekhyun nunca deixaria de ser um pé no saco que tinha Sehun como seu maior aliado e Chanyeol nunca deixaria de ser o namoradinho que se derretia todo com uma dúzia de toques talvez um pouquinho brutos.

A própria trindade do azar, lembra? Pai, filho, espírito santo.

Amém, amém.

 


End file.
